Land
LUST "Rott died a long time ago, Cal. He was as good as dead the second he met your brother." — Land, CC: 01/1/5,218 Landeles the God-'From'-'the'-'Lightning' (often Land, born as Laand on CC: 21/9/4,241 after his hometown of Laandan, later known as the King of Murusai's Bay, as the King of Eles, and as the Southern Sage) is a god-from-the-lightning born to Sedejedes (a cripple with only one arm), and Bestesava (who was twice widowed before meeting Sede), both of whom died shortly after his birth, leaving him to be raised by Meremeres (a whore) in his hometown of Rammaentholk Vraenckorr. Land was born on the last day of the War of the Four when his people were forced on the Long Trek south, past the Ymetran Wall and into the Tonik Taiga. Land was born with eternal youth, regenerative abilities, control over lightning, fire, wind, and rain, as well as a host of powerful psychic abilities. He went on to cause the Storm of Storms, killing millions, and forcing him to return to Rammaentholk Vraenckorr, wherein he finded the kingdom that would later become known as Sous' Bay. After living past the timeframe of a normal human lifespan, he abdicated and crossed the Bridge to Nowhere on Marr Sai's Town. Crossing the bridge led him to Ruined Isle on that Earth. He later entangled himself in both the War for Ruin between the Gohrists, and the Skysons, and the Wet War between the Sun-Fiefdom, and the Rainland. Later on, he began a reign of terror that only the heroine Myklas was able to end. He would go on to be a tailor, the King of Eles, and a resident of Zul. He was best friends with Rott, and Cal, as well as a love interest to Cal, a close friend, and ally of Billow, an enemy of the nameless woman, Geb, and Ross, and also a potential trophy to both Ayeson, and Vayess. After the Dogfight, he met the Skullspear atop Mount Beles, and was there on the Last Day of Lobtonne where he saved the world from the First Tallman alongside Cal. He replaced the Shine, and gave Topaz the Lightning Lych the gift of his lightning powers. Nearly 1,000 years after Tale of Zul, Landeles had become a powerful entity beyond the Axle, giving guidance to heroes throughout the universe, including Buroa the Bison, to whom he appeared as an ice flower made of lightning, wind, and clouds. Appearance: Landeles was born very tall for the malnutrition he would have been subject to, and dwarfed nearly all the Rammaentholki in his hometown, and most of his fellow Laandanisians as well. He is 180 centimeters tall, sinewy, tightly muscled, and has tan skin. He weighs about 85 kilograms. His hair is platinum blond, and his eyes are bright blue. He has a large scar on his left arm, given to him by the alien Termite when they both clashed, destroying both Landeles' left arm, and Termite's right arm. Land has regenerative abilities (notably, so does Termite), which only come into effect with incredibly minor or incredibly major injuries. Meaning something like a burn, a slash, or even a gunshot would only heal as a normal person's wound. This is somewhat different when he enters into a sagehood, at which point it becomes very difficult for any damage to be done to him, thus he heals instantly, as any damage done to him during a sagehood must be necessarily catastrophic in nature (i.e. complete disintegration, destruction of several limbs, 10+ bones broken, etc,). Healing from injuries of this nature is imperfect, leaving him scarred physically all over his body. Personality: Landeles is a good person. His existence is lonely, full of guilt, sadness, and violence. He has led a long life, much of which he is not proud of. Through this long life he has gained much wisdom. He was born a sly man, cunning, and a natural-born manipulator, though ultimately neither selfish nor evil. He at first saw his skills at manipulation, and lying as a strength. He has now come to hate that aspect of himself. He was born cocky, and can still project an air of arrogance about himself, but he has been humbled by life. By the time he lived in Zul, he had gone into self-imposed exile. He played the part of a cocky foreigner to blend in. He did not want to use his skills for gain, and enjoyed a friendship with Makaloz, and Billow; people who were in similar circumstances of leading a double-life. It should be noted that neither Land nor Makaloz were aware of Billow's nature as a serial killer, as either would have attempted to stop his rampage, though they did suspect he had his secrets. History: Birth: Landeles was born on the last day of the War of the Four in Laandan to Sedejedes, and Bestesava. Sede had lost his left arm early on in the war, and was forced to return home, becoming the town cripple. He became depressed, and gained a reputation as a drunkard. In a drunken stupor, he was raped by two women from the north, whom he claimed used magicks to bind him. Shortly after being raped, Sede discovered newfound abilities; he had become a god of destruction, though he did not gain immortality. He kept these abilities a secret. The women returned a year later, and Landeles killed them on sight, but discovered amongst their ashes a baby girl, his firstborn daughter Tella. Sede raised Tella with immense guilt, regretting that he could have destroyed her had she not been born with similar abilities. Tella grew up, went off to fight in the war, disguised as a man, and never came back. Sede was alone with his powers. He had been born to middle class merchants, but lost his family name of Marts, and was forced to marry a sickly peasant girl who had twice been widowed by his father Elsemert Marts. Bestesava was, however, clever and kind, and kept up with Sede when he drank. She was sly as a snake, and cunning as a crow, and revealed to Sede that she had actually risen far above her station by marrying him. Bestesava had actually been born Betlelakla in the Far West. Betlelakla is a Farwestern slave name meaning "behind whore." She had led several slave revolts in the Stone Empire, and had even managed to kill two high-ranking Imperial Forest Generals. After successfully rebelling, she fled south through the Twisted Canyon, and used what little money she had to "buy" a plot of land on some lord's property. She then blackmailed his father into forcing Sede to marry her, though Sede never learned that. Bestesava was of course still ultimately human, and became sick very often in a land foreign to her. Her plans, whatever they might have been, were thrown aside when Reynlenn won the War of the Four, and forced the Laandanisians on the Long Trek south (their orders were “Go as south as the Glory once did, and then go further, woe betide your ‘people’ if you do not comply”). The journey was over 3,000 kilometers long, and she died on the way there, likely of an infection. Sede held on to Land, but on the last leg of the journey, he fell and did not get up. A week passed, and no one picked up the crying, starving welp; due to his immortality, he did not die. Finally, among the last group of the last tribe passing through, came along Meremeres, a whore that Sede had frequented. She recognized the cripple’s corpse, and took the starving baby off his back, hoping to get him back to health. Landeles became her son. Early Life: He would grow up in Rammaentholk Vraenckorr, which was named a portmanteau of its old name, and Vraenckorr, because the Laandanisians thought it sounded like the Irrinisian word for “remember,” and they wished to remember the Battle of Vraenckorr. The Rammaentholki were a group of Illicatishmen who had lived in the area for at least 2,500 years; they were a kind people, and took the Laandinisians in with open arms. Here, they intermarried, and peace was found quickly. The peace, happiness, and fond memories Land developed here would impact him over, and over, ensuring that, although he was not perfect, and at points strayed very far from good, overall he was a good person, and used his divine powers for good. Landeles was athletic; this did not mean he had the skills necessary to hike, hunt and forage, or even the skills to start a fire, especially not in the freezing Tonik Taiga, and the steppes beneath the foothills of the Crescent Blue Mountains. He was not a genius at twenty-two years old, and set out for Reynlenn to kill Vayess of the Walls, who had made his biological mother a widow, twice, and who had killed Meremeres’ son, husband, and uncle. Along the way, he would have died about six or seven times (once to a two meter tall mammoth crow, another time to an ice tiger, the third time of thirst, he also fell into a ravine once, etc,). These were not his first adventures, nor would they be his last. As a young teenager he had sailed across the Illicatish Ocean, passed beneath the Termite Tunnel, and "slain" the monstrous Termite. He saw deep sea creatures like whales, and plate-headed fish, and had once even visited the Rainbow City. There, he heard about a distant land home to giant crows. On his journey to assassinate Vayess, he came upon a river in the northern Kobeyerlands, just a few kilometers south of the ruins of Laandan, which had become the home of some displaced Irrinisian families. He was dehydrated, and tired, and saw a vision of the Bloodspoke in the water. It called to him, promising eternal youth, omnipotence, omniscience, and what he truly wanted the most; freedom. Landeles loved Rammaentholk Vraenckorr, but felt chained there by the Reyshimen. He wanted to explore the world, and without realizing it, had gone on this mission only to “free” himself. He reached out to it, and upon touching it saw a mountain of corpses. He looked into the water, and his reflection had become that of a grey fogman. He was horrified, and entered his first sagehood. He had been aware of his powers beforehand, but had simply assumed he was a powerful wyzard, not knowing that control over “light” (lightning, fire, etc., was a highly sought after skill). As a sage he did what the universe wanted him to do. He went to Laandan, found a girl, Zipporah, and then raped her, impregnating her with Remsed. He would return in about a year. A few months later, he came upon the outskirts of Eiharu, which were full of ruined villages populated by Irrinisian, and Laandanisian freedom fighters. When Reynlenn exiled these people, they did not really care if a few villages did not flee, only bothering to totally clear Laandan, about six other Laandanisian towns and villages, and Heuri (which would later become Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers), the sole town of Irri. Their goal was to extinguish any possibility of their old governments taking form once more, and making the areas ripe for invasion. This was a great mistake, as even then, these people were beginning to form tribes, and kingdoms. Within two centuries, the nomadic raiders known as the Kobeyermen would become a fact of life in western Parthalenn. Landeles spent just a short amount of time here, but was soon at the forefront of the rebellion. All it took was convincing the wisemen at the Eiharish Rebel Camp of his abilities. Landeles was taken to Moonburner, a great burningjaw dragon famed for its size, virility, and prowess at killing. He was tasked with ending the life of this "Reyshi weapon." He unleashed a great storm of lightning its way, and the beast fell, sputtering flames, and convulsing horribly. It unleashed a great fire, burning several unoccupied, moth-eaten tents once belonging to the even-then ancient Rainish Magickal Glory. Mission to Assassinate Vayess of the Walls: Main Article - Vayess of the Walls Landeles arrived in Reynlenn under the guise of being a whore. His adoptive mother was a whore, so he knew the business, and he was considered attractive enough to pass as a prostitute. Here he made fond memories of the city, seemingly falling in love with it in just a short amount of time. In his dreams he finds himself here, living a life with Vayess of the Walls. It was said that Vayess had a love for whores, and found the strongest of men the most attractive. She would test the might of her men through gladiatorial matches in trapezoidal pits. Landeles emerged victorious, and was taken to Vayess' home on Deer Isle. Deer Isle was extremely holy, as the god known as the Deer King had been worshipped in Parthalenn since the arrival of Aye the Queen, and several thousand Bredenners. Even the Laandanisians worshipped this king, and they brought it to Rammaentholk, merging it with the Rammaentholkii's god, the Great Tyrant Crow, a fearsome penguin who lives beneath the waves, and allows His leal servants to live in his Temple of Light and Freedom. Vayess was the only person who lived on the isle, as all sorts of sects had popped up around her, worshipping her as a daughter of the gods. Landeles, a victim of his kind-hearted nature, soon grew attached to her. He found her funny, beautiful, if a bit old, and soon grew to understand why she hated Vraenckorr so much. Vayess, too, grew to love Landeles. In one of the few truly happy moments of his long, long life, he entertained the idea of staying on Deer Isle. The Storm of Storms: Main Article - Storm of Storms He bedded Vayess, and in the moment that he ejaculated his son was born, and he entered a sagehood that caused the Storm of Storms. Vayess had many other slaves, as well as livestock, regular servants, and friends living on her grounds. His magickal power surged through the chains of his fellow slaves, imbuing them with huge amounts of magickal energy. The storm was visible throughout Reynlenn, and outshone the sun for an hour. Lightning surged across the horizon, only occasionally surging upwards to tear small holes in the False Sky. A stray bolt or two million launched in the direction of the Sefenlands, and ripped apart a gigantic blue trench between the Anasic Peninsula and the Parthalenner mainland. He woke up in a heap beneath a screaming statue of a naked woman. The isle was nothing but rocks, charred, broken, and stormy beyond belief. Slowly, he was able to remember everything that had just happened. It was his birthday. He fled south, looking upon hundreds and hundreds of charred corpses, frozen in death. His bolts of lightning allowed him to stay afloat, shooting from his fingertips like a bird flaps its wings. The Stray Strike: Horribly angry, sad, and resentful, he made his way to the Eiharish Rebel Camp. He was furious at them for plotting to assassinate someone he had grown to love, and destroyed the wisemen, blowing them apart with lightning. This was later described as a “stray strike” of the Storm of Storms, wherein hundreds of people just outside of Eiharu were suddenly killed hours after the initial storm. The damage he caused was so extensive that it even broke part of the Ymetran Wall. Reign of the Lightning King: He arrived in Rammaentholk Vraenckorr after having retrieved his son Remsed, only to learn that his mother had died. Landeles wasted no time, and revealed his powers to the Rammaentholki, boiling alive an entire bay of fish, all of which were promptly collected, and cooked, granting a great feast to his people. Landeles wished to do great works to forget the evil he had done on Deer Isle. He trapped himself to forget the horrible things he did with his freedom. Soon, Landeles became a chieftain, ruling Rammaentholk Vraeckorr justly, but totally. Before long, the Rammaentholki were calling for an invasion of Sous’ Bay, then called Murusai’s Bay. He was obliged to do it. Soon, Landeles was a great king in his own right. He named his new land the Kingdom of Sous after Vayess' father, Benro the Burnt, who was born "Sous." Before long, Landeles’ son was a man. Yet, Landeles had not aged a day, seemingly, since he killed all those people in the Storm of Storms. Remsed’s eyes had become duller, and his hair greyer, and his face more and more wrinkled. Remsed fathered his own children, and one of them had a child soon enough. Remsed grew taller than Landeles, and then shorter and shorter. Sous’ Capital grew larger, and larger, and its people older and older. Landeles would look upon the Bridge to Nowhere every day. People were whispering that he had lived too long: “a man should not live to see his great-great-grandchildren, it is an affront to the Tyrant.” Landeles saw Remsed die, and then he saw Remsed’s firstborn, Kalthea (whose name means "queen") die (it should be noted that they both died fairly young - most likely as a result of being descended from Bestesava, and not inheriting any of Land's abilities). Soon, he was sixty years old, and looked like a twenty-four-year-old man. The Bridge to Nowhere called to him louder, and louder. No one knew what lay on the other side, and thousands had perished trying to cross it. But… Landeles knew he would survive. Crossing the Bridge to Nowhere: Main Article - Bridge to Nowhere "Grandpa, please, please don’t cross. Please." — Sous After ruling for forty years, Landeles chose to abdicate, warning only his most trusted advisors, and simply walked away from his life into the Bridge of Nowhere. His grandson Sous was the last person to see Landeles, and having heard him declare his abdication whilst hiding in a nearby closet, begged him not to leave. He gave Land a stuffed penguin, which became one of the god's permanent possessions. Land smiled at him, and told him he was proud of what he knew he would become, "a great king." It took Landeles over a month to cross the bridge. He starved, went insane, and his blood froze hard. Around him, the world turned to darkness, and even the light from the stars was extinguished. The seas froze, the beasts of land and sea fled ever more to the north. The bridge, however, grew more and more intricate. Columns of stone, and glass dotted the bridge; it expanded into the horizon around him. It began to rain air, and he could not breathe anymore. Then it began to snow down like a fiery hell. It burned, it was so cold. He began to release lightning bolts to warm himself. Soon enough, however, even those froze. He did it over and over again, chasing that moment of warmth for his last week crossing the bridge. He feared it would never end. Soon, walls of solid lightning encased the bridge. He arrived at a well. There was nothing else in sight. Even the columns had extended so far left and right that they were no longer visible to him. There was only the hard, iced-over, tiled floor of the bridge. The well called to him. It was His mother’s voice, and his son’s voice, and his grandson’s voice. It wasn’t the bridge. He fell in, and he sunk for a year, two years, ten seconds, 976 years, 7,000 years, 20 years, and he did not sink at all. His bare foot landed softly against driftwood. And that’s when his first life ended. Arriving on that Earth/Ruined Isle: "That Earth hates him so very, very much. It hath even moved the lands on which he lived a ways away from all other places, causing such storms in turn that all men on those lands would blame him in a heartbeat, this reported God of Lightning." An old man found him beneath a door with a big white “94” written on it. The old man said the names of several languages, none of which he spoke, but one of which he understood well enough. “Come with me,” he said, speaking a heavily-accented form of Yentenner. They were on Ruined Isle, which would later become known as Haunted Isle. The isle was made up of ruins tens of thousands of years old, and inhabited by a small amount of natives, and thousands of people who had come through the same door that Landeles had. He was taken to Mother Skystone, a woman who had stepped through the door thirty years prior, and had risen in rank to become a sort of High Priestess. Ruined Isle's nature was as a result of the learned. For many years, the learned had opened lychgates all over this Earth, sending thousands of humans over, in open defiance of their rivals the Slayers' Guild. Ruined Isle had a highly mixed population, with people from every continent, almost every country, and with even some Rammaentholki, who recognized him as their king. Mother Skystone, born Kalakoa, was a girl from Zorbata ("Pecker's Peck") in the Stone Sky, which would later become known as the Crow. She was a worshipper of the Mother Bear, and wore a faded white robe, with a blue colored bearhag upon it. She was kind, and spoke like a grandmother, but even SHE was wise beyond her years. She knew almost every language on either earth, and claimed to have been in Reynlenn during the Storm of Storms. Landeles confided in her his abilities. The woman, unlike the wisemen, did not force him to demonstrate his powers. Even if she had, it likely would not have been much more than a request to set a sheet of parchment aflame, much less to slay a living being. Landeles learned a great deal from her. He learned which substances allowed for more easy magickal manipulation (that is to say, which substances' links are most easily grasped and manipulated, giving a wyzard momentum with which to perform miraculous acts with). He learned of his world's history, and that world's history. He was taught to fight. He was taught how to utilize magicks in a fight, and he was taught how to utilize his lightning abilities. He honed them alongside her, and was taught by the wisewoman that lightning, fire, the stars, sun, and light in general were simply the absence of links within the universe, perceived as an instantaneous substance by mere men. Mother Skystone shared her past with the young man. Landeles saw her as his mother. Landeles also befriended Gohr, a man claiming to be from Naiharia, who had once been a great sailor, but was now tethered to the isle, or only allowed to leave for trading in foreign markets. Gohr fought with a saal, and wore orange robes. He dyed his hair white during the winter. Gohr was a man set in his ways, but intelligent beyond that, and he taught Landeles how to fight against a swordsman. Gohr lied to Land, saying that he had previously been a slave, but in reality, he had been a slave master. He felt such guilt. He felt guilt every second of every day. Comparable only with Ross. He lived only so that one day he might apologize to Marry, a mother whose children he had allowed to be born into slavery. War for Ruin: For a short while, Landeles was content with his life. Soon, conflict erupted between Gohr, and Mother Skystone. It emerged that Mother Skystone had previously been a slave mistress, and that she felt little to no remorse about her actions. She believed that Sefenlanders were a race above others in many ways, though she did not outright hate other races. Gohr began to virulently oppose her, all this alongside Skystone beginning to implement laws, and political structures onto the isle. These laws seemed obvious to her, but were almost blatably imperialistic in nature. Soon enough, outright civil war erupted. Although he loved Mother Skystone, Landeles was forced to agree that Gohr had the moral high ground. He chainshocked Mother Skystone, and then entered a sagehood. In one fell swoop he ended the war by destroying the isle, and leaving it in ruins, said to be haunted. Chains that Gohr had previously owned became part of Landeles' permanent possessions, and he fled the haunted isles. Wet War: Creation of Za Drajn: Reign of Terror: Battle Over the Vyk: Main Article - Battle Over the Vyk The Southern Sage is an immortal God-From-the-Lightning, even now alive as a man named Landeles. Myklas was an unknown hero adorned with traditional Mykylykalatzu armor. They might have been revered or hated as a God-in-the-Flames, we will never know, as the Mykylykalatzu civilization was brought to ruin by Landeles. Little to nothing is known about our hero; not even their gender. The two sang the song of creation, lightning bolts raged across the sky and earth, tearing apart the ground, ripping open trenches, and blasting craters with gigantic spyres in their centers. The battle between the Southern Sage, and Myklas over the stone quarries of Vykskytunulok (later called the Battle Over the Vyk) roared, turning the sky black, and killing spectators who had previously failed to slay the Sage. Landeles revealed his true weapon, Gohr's Chains, chains filled with lightning, once worn by an old friend - Gohr - previously a slave master in another world. Myklas fought with a Mykyn Zahal, a traditional long dagger that was used in battle by the Mykyn Zol, the Myk Las' royal guard. The Zahal was imbued with fire, tearing gashes in the surrounding foliage, setting it all ablaze, melting rocks, and even setting flame to a nearby coal mine that still burns. Myklas, unlike the thousands who had come before, managed to hold their ground, even overpowering Landeles at the end of it all. Together, they sang a wondrous note, one of fire and lightning, one of the universe's links and chains giving way to the absences we humans perceive as light and lightning and fire and stars and the sun, one of godly powers coalescing. Their attacks merged, flying up and up and up, smashing into the false sky that hides the infinite interior of a dyson sphere. Darkness spilled forth. The Shadowfinger they called it. Landeles, immortal and without death, survived it all, but Myklas died after falling into the Shadowfinger. Luckily for that world, however, Landeles awoke an amnesiac, something which the God imposed on all immortals, forcing them to forget everything every century or so. Landeles, in repentance, took up silent vigilantism. Why did the false sky tear apart so easily? Simultaneously, in this world, not that one, the loathed child was born. From the chains that the God deems corrupt, and imperfect consciousness is created. And all it feels is resentment and hate. On the exact opposite side of the Universe, over the Mykylykalatzu ruins, a great amount of energy suddenly disappeared, itself transforming into flame and lightning, depressing the false sky, and allowing for a hole to be ripped apart. Just as planned. The effects of this moment were far reaching. Around the Shadowfinger, a great city, Bottomjaw, was founded. Soon, Bottomjaw Castle began its construction. Its architect, a Rainlander named Kenes, built the castle in a way that incorporated the Mykylykalatzu ruins, the craters, and spyres left behind by Landeles, and the scorched gardens left behind by Myklas into the castle's interiors, walls, and façades. Soon the sprawling castle began to absorb the baazars, market squares, towers, and neighborhoods of early Bottomjaw. Kenes crowned himself King of Bottomjaw, Kalth Keneres, naming the city and its surroundings his Empire. Eventually, the Black Flag of Bottomjaw would be known around that world. The Order of Myklasi Knights was founded shortly after the defeat of Landeles, created by a surviving group of Mykylykalatzuiis. They stood for heroism, sacrifice, and humility, abandoning their names, tongues, and titles upon joining the Order, prepared to sacrifice their lives for the lives of the people who live around the Shadowfinger. Eventually, Kenes' grandson, Kalth Jekes absorbed the Myklasi Knights into his army, its highest ranking members serving as his royal guard. However, the importance of the loathed child's simultaneous birth can't be understated. It eventually leads to the deaths of gods, and the end of this universe. Quest for Mohadexes' Manual: Kelcheldes, disguised as a man named the Sojourner, lived in Rainland as a tailor for a brief period of about seven years. The Bottomjaw Empire has its own form of the trial of nineyears, and the King of Bottomjaw must always go through it to earn his position. Kelcheldes fell in love with the chieftain of Za Lych, Tzu Renaak, otherwise known as the Green Lady. Tzu was also fancied by a young Kalar Relth, a boy from Za Drajn who was trained by her to become a great warrior. Eventually, Kel's trial finished. He left, and ruled as king with Tzu as his wife for six years. Kalar Relth never realized the Sojourner's true identity, until it was far too late. Afterwards, Tzu, whose true loyalty was always to her heroine, Myklas (she is among the many people who believe the legendary hero was a woman) fathered Viceses. Interestingly, while Kelcheldes was always known as a gaunt haggard man, Tzu was known for her beauty, and shapeliness. Viceses inherited his father's seriousness, and his mother's beauty. Rott inherited that beauty, but strangely, it only manifested itself in feminine ways, underscoring any strengths that Rott has with the taint of 'girliness.' Kalar Relth never got over the Green Lady, and married a woman who looked like her, but he lied to himself, and said that he loved her because in terms of personality she was very different from Tzu. A Flayelandic girl named Vee, later she became pregnant with his son. That thing died when he did. He became the Lord of Goodness to Za Drajn soon after that, during the beginning of the Conquest of Bottomjaw, and his life became occupied with the war. A foreign King, Eles, secretly Landeles, contacted with him with an offer the General could not refuse. Hearing of the offer, the Soujourner returned to Relth. Stone witnessed lightning erupt from Whitetree at Dai Lo's Town, a remnant of Land's explosion in the caverns of Rainland, which were an attempt at the then-Relth's friend and then desert mage. The three, along with Relth's men, reached the underground library. Landeles had made the offer and made due on it because he was searching for Mohadexes' Manual which spoke of the location of the Spoke of Blood, or possibly even contained a way of summoning it. He feared that doing so or using the Spoke could transform him into a tallman (whose pre-Azdark forebears he'd read about), and he wanted a large enough army which he felt could actually kill his tallman or at least subdue it. He knew that him transforming into a tallman would remove his eternal youth/immortality, since tallmen are entirely made of corrupted chains, which are incompatible with the 'immortal' property in the links present in his body. However, Kel's spies had told him that this Eles was likely what remained of the Southern Sage. Kel ambushed them, capturing Relth, and triggering Land's sagehood, causing the destruction of hundreds of ancient works, and roaring lightning clear across Hall Ninety-Four and to Dai Lo's Town on this Earth. Zul: Tale of Zul: On 07/06/5217, Hockrott the Hornman, and Landeles the Immortal God-From-the-Lightning will both stumble out of an upside-down sinkhole, and so will a mysterious Grey Priest. On 07/15/5217, Calthoss will arrive at her home with Rott, and Landeles, preparing to question them there. Beyond the Mountain Pass are the Eight States: the Walled City of Reynlenn, the City of Foe Breakers, Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers, Celmetes the Red City, Thunderstruck, Eiharu, Haruirrin, and Anasia's. Landeles was born here 976 years ago; or ... just a bit south. Either way, when he came here; he made sure that he broke the ice well. The Immortal God did get there... suspiciously close to the beginning of the great frozen hurricanes. At the center of the Kobey desert is only dry, dry grass, less than 0.5 humans per square kilometer. At it's absolute center is village, where Landeles' parents grew up. Landaan is its name, a bloody dry land, with rock ruins, steel beams, and charred craters. The Sky is at war with this Earth here. Vayess of the Wall was from Reynlenn, named for her town's tall walls. She crushed, literally, three armies during the War of the Four. She died at the hands of Landeles; hers is the most beautiful screaming statue. She actually died while having sex with Landeles. Her face conveys a terror unlike any other. Her tits float in the air, and her creamy white thighs too. Her shit hole is spread apart; it seems Landeles enjoyed anal sex with a nameless child. Landeles has a vague recollection of this event, remembering a beautiful white haired girl. She, the Woman with no name, was assigned by the King of Bottomjaw to assassinate a mysterious man from the Rainland—Landeles. She fell in love with him, however, he reminded her of a young Viceses. Landeles is seen as the 'foreigner' fleeing Bottomjaw, fleeing Rainland, and his crimes in the library, which echoed across worlds. Despite Rott initially growing to dislike, and mistrusts Landeles, Land continues to help him throughout the Temple of Ninety-Ninehalls, never abandoning him. Landeles' opinion of Rott is very low, thinking him a vile creature, reflective of his skin; petty, cruel, jealous and envious and greedy, with a black heart, and a hatred for those who are not hornmen. Landeles sees Rott take flight. Shortly thereafter, Land describes the origin of the wooly rhinoceros to Rott. Landeles manages to convince Rott, and Cal of the Wheel's magick powers to grant wishes. Landeles' possession of a tallman to destroy King Ristt Blot, and essentially end the political crisis in Crahia, forcing Lobtonne rule, is one of the most important events in the main narrative, and could be considered Land's 'high point' in the story. Or low point. As it does destroy Rott's power. It also pits him against everyone else. First he fries Rott, then he burns away Calthoss' hair, then unleashes Billow's rage and smashes it, then he takes on Chell AND the Lyzard Lych, finally topping it off with soundly tying with Ross, who challenges him not to use his lightning powers. He eventually flees, falling out of his sageness somewhere upstream of the River Color-Red. Rott attempted to kill Landeles with Red Hot Steel shortly after having his wings burned away, and his left horn charred and shattered. He eventually goes into exile in the Badlands, training himself, gaining strength, only coming to Lobtonne after joining up with Jakos' men. He dyes his hair black, and dyes Skystone's shawl dark blue, hiding his chains in a basket, where he holds Ross' sword. Landeles has a strange hallucination, it's Rott, with Ayeson's body, about to use Aiseen saal Klaateshi to de-body him. Then he dies, transferring his power and memories to Rott. We first meet Landeles through Rott's perspective, eavesdropping on the chieftains of Zul, and then quickly and pragmatically rushing to save his skin in the Sack of Zul. Landeles tries to be friendly to Rott, but after being accused of attempted murder/abandonment, Land begins to dislike the kid. Landeles' tallman took down a nameless god's head, and it was carried by wagon to Lobtonne, placed in Elkett's Tower at the Halfhouse of Lobtonne. Quotes: "Don't be a slave to Fate." "That wheel is no God; it is not omniscient, not omnipotent, and not omnipresent; it can not bestow life, nor can it take life away. That wheel is but a facet of Fate; a mere slave alongside Us. Spin the wheel, and spin the world? No. They spin only if both We and Fate want it to." "He is from the lightning, and the lightning is from him, as is the thunder, and like the thunder he makes this Earth quake, and shake and shake, and with his hands, the hands of fate, he takes, and takes, and takes." "Billow… I have made the sky bleed with my lightning. I have shaken this Earth, and that Earth. I am older than ANY of their dynasties. I am older than your nation. The nation before it, too. I have been king not once nor twice, but thrice. Suffice it to say, green boy, that the Southern Sage does not fear you."Category:CharactersCategory:HistoryCategory:GodsCategory:Main Nine__FORCETOC__ Category:Monarchs